Taking One For The Team
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: What if Tina didn't get Carrie'd. What if Kitty stepped in and took one of the team? Ruining Bree's plans to humiliate Tina? (Set during Prom in "Tina In the Sky With Diamonds")


_Kitty's Point Of View_

A minute ago I was on stage along with the other nominees for Prom king and queen. That was the thing, that was before everyone knew who won. I was standing there. I didn't want to win. I didn't care if I did in the beginning anyway because I was a sophomore and a cheerio. I'd get nominated again.

But then that stone cold bitch said I have to win. She even put up those posters as a campaign. Everyone believed it was mine and I can't believe they wouldn't believe me when I told them it wasn't me.

Here is something you have to know. That cheerio, Bree, is a bitch and she is out to destroy me. I now know how Marley felt when I did all that stuff to her. Threatened her and made her feel terrible. Even though this is different.

Bree, I really wish she'd go somewhere. If I could I would ship here off to another country surrounded by water so she wouldn't be able to come back. That is at the top of my list now.

Anyway, Bree had made it her mission to make sure I was prom queen so it could be a win for the cheerios because they all knew the neck brace cheerio, or whatever her name was, didn't have a chance at winning for the cheerios. Especially after deciding to take that weird guy who somehow got nominated as her date.

The weird thing was that I thought I was going to win and then everyone in the club would hate me for sure. I said I would support Tina and I won anyway. Like it was some sort of plan.

But I wanted her to win. I really did. Tina deserved to shine and have a moment in the sun. I didn't want to win, but then Sue said that Tina and that weirdo guy won and I smiled. I lost! I was so happy and you think that most girls would be mad. But not me.

Thank god I lost the crown. If I won the crown I probably would have lost more. My friends. I finally had friends. I hadn't had any since the sixth grade. Real ones anyway. I don't want to lose that.

Anyway, Tina was handed flowers and the crown was on her head. Everyone cheered and I stepped back and continued to clap for her. Hopefully she knew by now that I was supporting her this whole time and it was the cheerios. I would remind her of that later.

But then, something else. I knew something wasn't right. I lost. That shouldn't have happened according to the cheerios and Bree. I looked at her and she didn't seem mad. She had a smile on her face and that wasn't good.

Tina won and I lost, how was that good for the cheerios? What was Bree up to and then I saw her give a few glances in a different direction.

I looked over to where she was looking and I saw Dotty. Tina's freshman assistant. She was holding a rope. Why was she holding that and what was it for? I asked myself. What was going on?

I looked up and saw a bucket. I thought for a few moments and then I realized what was going on. This was her plan. I knew what was about to happen. Tina won and she was so happy and she felt like she finally felt special and like one of the popular girls. Bree had this apart of her plan.

She was going to have Dotty pull that rope and the bucket obviously had something in it and it would be dumped all over Tina. Considering she referred to her as one of my Glee sisters earlier, it was probably full of the glee club trade mark; slushie. And I bet my ass on it that it's red so it also is hard to get off and its like blood.

I knew I had to do something, but what? Bree would and could do it at any minute now. I knew it was too late to warn Tina once I saw Dotty yanking the rope. I had to think fast and I knew there was only one thing to do. Only one thing I could do.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I ran as fast as I could over to Tina, pushing her out of the way. And I looked up and saw it falling and soon I felt the cold, red slushie hitting me. It was all over my dress and in my hair. I probably looked like a ginger right now and it was so cold that it burned.

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy and they were also shocked. Bree didn't look happy either because the whole thing was meant for Tina. And I just ruined everything. I didn't care. I had to do it. Every instinct in my body told me to do it and even though the feeling as it dripped all over me was terrible, at least this wasn't Tina.

Soon enough the bucket was empty and I was soaked in red and soon the weirdo king was unconscious because the bucket hit him on the head and I'm pretty sure there isn't much in there so.

I walked off the stage quickly and exited the gym. I walked quickly to the choir room, but didn't make it inside in time before Bree caught up to me. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kitty?" Bree asked. "I seriously need to know because I think you have a tumor. That was meant for Tina Cohen- Wanabee." She said and I ignored that comment even though sometimes it were true.

"I know your clubers are so important to you, but seriously are you really stupid. I sometimes wonder why you are here. In the flesh. Go to hell!" Bree screamed and then left my side and I went in the choir room and sat down on one of the chairs in corner.

Soon enough, Blaine, Sam, Tina, Artie, Marley, Jake, Ryder, and the rest of the new directions came into the choir room, obviously looking for me.

They all looked at each other, they moved aside as Artie wheeled closer to me with a stack of towels on his lap. "Come on! Let's get her cleaned up!" Artie declared and I smiled.

Artie and everyone helped clean the slushie off of me. Thank god because if that crap was on me any longer, I think I would die of the cold. Tina sat in front of me, so confused. "Why did you do that?" Tina asked me.

"What?" I asked her even though I knew what she was talking about.

"Why did you do that? You could have let me be Carrie'd. I didn't even believe you when you said you didn't put up those posters." Tina explained.

"You know it wasn't me?"

"Yeah, I figured that after what just happened. Who was it by the way?"

"Yeah. It was Bitch Bree. That's my nickname for her by the way. She's a bigger bitch than I am. Or was anyway." I said.

"Thanks. I guess you know how it is to be slushied now." Tina said and I chuckled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I knew I had to take one for the team." I said and Tina smiled and then left my side for a few moments and came back wearing regular street clothes, with her sparkling dress on her arm.

"Here. Wear my dress." She offered me, but I didn't get soaked in a different and colder version of Carrie blood to take her dress.

"No."

"Kitty, you took one for the team. Now take this from me. Thank you." Tina said and I sighed, taking the dress from her. I put it on after Blaine and the other finished cleaning me off.

Once I got it on, I hope on Artie and I was rolled back into the gym with the rest of the new directions right next to me, including the queen who looked like she just walked out of bed or a bad slumber party.

I got a few stares from people, but I didn't care. I took one for the team. I took a Carrie for Tina Cohen- Chang. Who ever thought I'd do that? Nobody, not even myself. Well, that's because I never thought I could be in touch with my heart.

**What did you think?**

**Another ONE SHOT? In one night! I literally just wrote this so! :)**

**And I don't normally write in first person, but I thought it would be interesting for this story. Since it's happening in Kitty's view of things and her reasons for why she did things and her figuring out things.**

**Anyway, this is what I wished happened. Kitty could have push Tina out of the way and got Carrie'd instead.**

**That would have been really cool. I actually really like Kitty now. Last year around, now I hated her more than anyone. But I couldn't have been more wrong. Bree needs to be hated more than anyone. Kitty is cool now.**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
